Another fnaf fanfic
by TheMalSid
Summary: Another fnaf fanfic


Another fnaf fanfic

One time ago in a reality not so far away… there was a guy his name was Cody. He was down on his luck

He saw a help wanted ad for Freddy faz bears pizza. So he took the job. "Welcome to your new job."

Yeah so?

Well here's your stuff so yeah you'll get a talk from our guy who used to work here.

Ok.

Well later…

RING RING RING CLICK… hello. Hello? Oh welcome to your new summer job.

Its fall jack ***

Doesn't matter. So I have to give you the legal introduction. So welcome to fazbear Inc. Blah blah. Blah. Blah. If death or injury occurs fazbear Inc. is not responsible. If missing worker disappears a missing file will be made in 90 days or until everything is bleached and the carpet is replaced.

AN.

SINCE WHEN DOES FNAF HAVE CARPETING? Answer in the comments below plz.

So yeah it does sound bad but it isn't. Trust me.

AN.

YEAH LIKE HELL WE WILL.

So… the animatronics get a little quirky at night but do I blame them. No. Because if I had to sing the same stupid f_ _ _in song and not get a bath I would be angry too.

So.

We need to respect them because they live in the hearts of the children. Ok.

Hmmm.

Oh! Check the cams and lights and only use the doors if necessary. Have a good night.

Man he can talk it's already 2:30.

So as the night progresses not much happens. A few animatronics come to the office.

He shuts the door on them.

AN.

So ye like me gnu fanfic leave some comments in the comments below. Also if anyone is wondering I am typing this on a windows tablet.㈴7

Night 2 12:00

Huh.

RING RING RING CLICK hello hello so you made it to the second night. Cool cool…

You still there?

Huh yeah.

Just thinking if you go limp they would think maybe you're a costume and stuff an endoskeleton wonder how that would work never mind j-just survive.

O.k.

Oh and by the way there are waffles on your desk for you.

Yo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaa!

What?

Huh you can talk.

What the f_ _ _!

So you're not going to kill me.

No why.

Because the other ones are.

Oh yeahhh.

Mah names Gabe Sid's around here somewhere. Epicface is in his room where we live during the day.

AN.

I always use me and sometimes 1 to 2 people.

Cool.

Sid will give advice like me but not always. Epicface will kill you though.

Holy s***.

Shashunk.

Ahhh come on.

Hey Sid

Hey Gabe

This is Sid?

Yeah you got a problem with him.

No

Ding doing.

AN.

THIS is where we leave off till next time and I promise there will be more fanfics.

Night 3 12:00

So Cody we've added ventilation but it has to be activated from your office.

So…

Oh and we've added more animatronics.

"Oh s***." Sudden looking horrified "doomed to this life forever."

Oh… by the way these animatronics were originally scrapped for parts but we brought them back for reasons we don't care to discuss.

AN.

YEA SO TRUSTWORTHY.㈺3

Bye.

Hey.

Oh hi Gabe.

Sup.

Um. What happened that the new animatronics were scrapped for?

LOADING INFO… info found. It All started when a guy started to work here. His name was was 1887 Jeremy came during the day for one last party the bosses' son was there. The animatronics attacked and Jeremy was defending him when marionette bit and destroyed his frontal lobe.

Holy sh**.

Yea I know. He got out of the hospital 4 days later.

AN.

That is where we leave off there are more secretes to tell and more stories to speak.

Night 4 12:00

Hmmm.

Yeah Cody you okay.

Fine just thinking what's so special about those animatronics.

I'll go talk to them.

Gabe walks away "stupid idiot." He goes to the cam that shows the new animatronics were.

Hi my names Gabe w-who are you.

I'm cinnabon. The Silent guy over there is fredd and last but not least is chicka

Nice to meet you all.

Hmm a lot has changed.

Me and 2 others have only been here 3 days.

Who are they?

Sid and epicface.

EPICFACE?

Yeah so.

I thought he was a mythical creature.

He is.

He is epic.

That's what the name implies.

Waffle.

Hey epicface.

Cody who has been watching the whole time is terrified.

AN.

Well IS THIS THE END I DON'T THINK SO. FIND OUT ON MY NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC.

Night 5 12:00

AN.

THIS IS THE SHOCKING CONCLUSION OF MY FANFIC.

So Cody what's up?

Something bad is about to go down I just know it.

RING RING RING CLICK. Hello hello oh your still there usually they all move on I-I don't mean that they died. Usually most people go into different careers. Oh… by the way I'll be coming in today.

What?! Don't come here pleeease!

See you soon.

Aaarrrgggh!

What's happening?

Doom.

Oh… who is he.

Um….. My boss.

Oh, no wonder.

Yeah.

Suddenly he bursts in. "AAAAAAHH"

"What I told you not to come in." he said as he closes both doors.

Breathing hard he managed to say "okay I appreciate you guards a lot more."

Holy sh**

What?

Oh just let me explain. He is not going to kill you.

Oh…..Um…

It's ok I am not going to hurt you.

….

Shusunk.

Uh oh.

Naaaaaaa!

. .

Epicface grabs purple guy and runs out with him.

We've gotta get him.

"Let's go." Gabe grabs Cody and runs after epicface. As they got to the costume room purple guy was about to be stuffed in a suit. "Let him go."

NAAAAAA!

Gabe slams into epicface.

Epicface does rollout.

Gabe fly back…

Zerrrrrrtrtrtrtrttrtrtrtrt!

Epicface slumps to the floor.

Cody suddenly slumps to the floor as he is burnt to a crisp.

AN.

Surprising isn't it what happened well guess you will have to read part 2.

NIGHT 6 12:00 (fritz) yr.1887 bonus chapter㈳6㈴8

So it's sad what happened to mike. Well I'm shutting them down.

As he walks out the first animatronic he hits is balloon bitch.

Nothing goes as planned.

Soon he's running for his life but is futile

He is cornered and is stuffed into a Freddy faze bear suit and dies.

End for now…


End file.
